Happily Never After (Book)
Happily Never After is the first story Curenatsuki has created on this wiki, and this page contains the story. Blurb "Everything will be fine... Believe in them..." Eleven-year-old sisters Miranda and Samantha Farris wake up one day in a hospital bedroom and are told that their parents died unfortunately and very peculiarly! They are sent to the Smith Orphanage, where the owner is Ms Smith. The sisters meet four other children whose parents also died unfortuantely and peculiarly. They are Laura Bly, Izzie Bly, Andrew Huntingdon and John Huntingdon. These kids are sent to bed with one warning from Ms Smith: Never go into the basement. But Laura and Izzie, naughty as can be, sneak into the basement, and finds an incredible discovery. Join these six gutsy and cheeky kids on an exciting adventure, meeting fairytale characters and evil antagonists. Master storyteller Grace Tu brings you into the world of Fairytale Land, and lets your imagination run wild... Story Prologue Angeline strolled boldly down the halls of the Safety Protection Program Official Building. She sighed. Freedom didn’t come so easily when it came to being involved in a taking over the world scheme as a witness. But she wanted to protect her children. And being in this program was the only way. But no matter. As long as her children were safe, she would be safe. Their children were her soul. And without them, she wouldn’t live. “Angeline Farris, please report to the meeting room right away. We call a meeting for the members of the Safety Protection Program.” said Green, the creator of the program over the intercom. Angeline sighed. Another meeting? They had about ten meetings each day! If there was another meeting AGAIN, she was going to go mad. She walked quickly to the meeting room and swung open the door. Seven heads, belonging to the others who attended the meeting, whipped her way. They were George Farris, Maya Bly, Erik Bly, Erica Huntingdon, Jack Huntingdon, Green and Cherry Bloom. “Ah, Angeline, you finally came. You are quite late today, aren’t you? It’s very rare case.” said Green calmly, but just with a slight tinge of rage in his voice. Angeline flinched at his tone. It was clear that he wasn’t pleased. “Sorry about that, Mr Green,” said Angeline, taking a seat beside George and Maya. Green sighed, then shook his head. “You will be excused for it. But only this time. Now, let us start the meeting. We have finally found out how Sarah Smith is planning to enter Fairytale Land.” said Green. Several gasps and excited whispers were exchanged. “Now, now, do not get so excited. Your children are the key.” The members quieted down immediately. Green continued his speech. “The amulets. Those amulets that you gave your children years ago are the key. If the six amulets come together, they will open a gateway to Fairytale Land.” “Then we will be able to stop Smith!” said George, standing up. Green cleared his throat and gave him a look that clearly said ‘sit down and shut up’. “But, Sarah Smith is already on the move. She was gotten your children in her ‘orphanage’ and is ready to take their amulets.” “And so are you just telling us this and then sitting back to watch the show? Or are we going to go and help them?” asked Erik, furious at Green’s calm tone. “Relax, Erik. Everything will be fine. The children have grown up and can now handle things by themselves. Believe in them.” said Cherry. Everything will be fine... Believe in them...